Hydrocarbons can be developed from onshore and offshore facilities. Offshore facilities can be supported by either floating platforms or fixed platforms. Fixed platforms are attached to the seafloor by either suction piles, a foundation, or the weight of the platform itself. These platforms may be installed at their required offshore location with the assistance of heavy-lift, floating crane vessels.